The Way to a Man's Heart is Through His Stomach
by N and S and F
Summary: "Ingat ya, Shuu-chan, cara terbaik menggapai hati seorang pria adalah lewat perutnya." Asano gagal paham kenapa dia yang jelas-jelas bukan anak wanita dipesani begitu oleh ibunya. Tapi saat seorang pemuda berambut merah menonjok perutnya, ia merasa seolah ada kupu-kupu beterbangan di sana.


**OXDXC**

 **The Way to a Man's Heart is Through His Stomach** by **Nyx Keilantra**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** by **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning(s): Yaoi, OOC, etc.**

 **OXDXC**

Hari yang biasa saja. Asano Gakushuu, peringkat pertama, ketua OSIS SMP Kunugigaoka, sekaligus ketua grup F5—oh maaf, itu mah ada di drama Korea—maksudnya The Five Virtuoso yang memiliki anggota kelima peringkat teratas seantero sekolah mereka, kini tengah absen jam pelajaran ketiga dalam rangka menghadiri rapat dengan SMP tetangga.

Bus sekolah yang memboyongnya meluncur mulus di jalan kota. Asano—dengan ekspresi bagaikan bintang video klip lagu cinta—tanpa suara menatap keluar jendela, menyaksikan peristiwa demi peristiwa di luar sana. Ada pasangan kencan berdua, ada yang sedang marah-marah, bersimbah airmata... et dah, entah kenapa yang dilihatnya orang kencan semua? Valentine udah lama lewat, juga.

Ah, ternyata ada satu yang berbeda. Sesosok ibu yang menggandeng anaknya berbelanja. Tahu-tahu saja, Asano bernostalgia. Ia teringat mendiang sang bunda dan pesan terakhir yang dibisikkannya.

 _"Ingat ya, Shuu-_ chan _, cara terbaik menggapai hati seorang pria adalah lewat perutnya."_

Iya, Asano juga bingung kenapa dia yang jelas-jelas bukan anak wanita dipesani begitu oleh ibunya. Sempat ada niat meminta penjelasan dari sang ayah, tapi Asano gatal ingin menyemprot beliau pakai pengharum setrika melihat senyumannya, jadi niat itu terpaksa dibatalkannya.

Hhh... Kenapa ya ibu Asano memberikan pesan itu padanya? Masa sih ibunya udah tau dia humu pas masih duduk di kelas lima? Mimpi basah aja waktu itu belum kayaknya.

 _BRAGH!_

Asano tersentak dari nostalgia, mendapati bus sekolah berhenti tiba-tiba. Pertanyaan 'ada apa' yang sudah di ujung lidah tertelan seketika saat matanya kembali fokus akan apa yang terjadi di luar sana.

Pemandangan sudah berubah. Tidak ada lagi cinta dan romansa. Genrenya kini _action_ semua, yang mungkin akan berujung _thriller_ atau _tragedy_ kalau ada yang bawa-bawa celurit atau rantai ber- _gear_ pula.

Yap, ada tawuran, saudara-saudara.

Asano menepuk dahinya, teringat akan peringatan bahwa sekolah yang hendak dikunjunginya memang sarat tawuran antar siswa.

Baru saja otak Asano hendak menyiapkan _multiple choices_ untuk menentukan tindakan berikutnya, pintu bus dibuka paksa. Beberapa pelaku tawuran masuk dan melanjutkan berkelahi seenaknya—pakai acara naik-naik kursi dan meludah, pula! Asano yang sejak masih batita saja sudah dilatih tata krama tidak terima. Ia berdiri tegak, membuka suara, "Hei kalia-!"

"Diam aja lo sana!"

Dan menerima jotosan tepat di perutnya. Sebelum Asano pingsan—untungnya—kembali ke kursi berlapis busa, matanya masih menangkap helaian rambut merah dan mata merkuri berkilat marah.

Oh, dan otaknya masih sempat menyadari fakta bahwa di balik sakit memar perutnya, ada sesuatu yang berbeda terasa pula. Seperti ada kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di sana, atau sesuatu semacam itulah.

.

.

Rapat hari itu terpaksa ditunda karena tawuran yang menyebabkan korban jiwa—hah?—ketua OSIS Kunugigaoka. Beberapa hari berlalu sebelum SMP tetangga (yang gedungnya bobrok penuh coretan graffiti, sampah, pecahan kaca jendela, dan senjata yang membuat orang merasa seolah sedang ada dalam _survival game_ dimana kita bisa memakai senjata yang tersembunyi di sini-sana) akhirnya bisa menjumpai sosok berambut jingga Asano Gakushuu dan keempat temannya yang mengiringi sebagai _bodyguard_ /tameng manusia.

(Supaya makin cetar membahana, silakan visualisasikan dalam kepala: Asano Gakushuu berkacamata hitam dan berjas Armani sempurna melangkah lewat pintu sekolah, diiringi keempat temannya yang berkacamata dan berjas hitam dengan kabel _mic_ dan _communicator_ tersemat di telinga, _background music_ seperti saat karakter cewek populer memasuki kafetaria dalam film-film Amerika.)

Mengabaikan betapa _waow_ -nya kemunculan perdana Asano dkk, rapat berjalan seperti biasa: mulus, penuh dengan akal bulus dan hinaan halus, yang membuat anggota OSIS SMP tetangga menyumpahi Kunugigaoka dalam hati supaya mampus.

Sampai dari bilik (?) Kunugigaoka tercetus;

"Dan kami **tidak** akan mem- _backing_ ini semua kecuali Akabane Karma—selaku yang bersalah telah sebelumnya menyerangku—bersedia menjadi pacarku."

"..."

"..."

"...DEMI APA?!"

Anak OSIS SMP tetangga rusuh seketika (emang pada suka rusuh tiap lima menit sekali sih biasanya). Tapi kali ini rusuhnya lebih parah. Akabane Karma—selaku bukan hanya pelaku penyerangan ketua OSIS Kunugigaoka tapi juga ketua OSIS SMP-nya, lantaran diterapkannya hukum rimba dimana yang terkuatlah yang berkuasa—adalah yang membuat rusuh paling parah.

Wajar saja ia mencak-mencak tidak terima. Ini cuma negosiasi antar sekolah ya, bukan aliansi antar negara yang harus disolidifikasikan dengan pernikahan putri dan pangeran masing-masing negara!

Para anggota OSIS SMP tetangga juga tidak terima. Kekuatan adalah satu-satunya hal yang mereka puja, yang berarti mereka itu syirik bukan memuja yang di atas sana dan justru memuja Karma. Sekalian saja anggap Karma itu kembang desa, cuma kembang desa yang bisa membumihanguskan mereka dalam satu menit saja.

Karma tidak menggebrak meja karena meja sekolahnya sudah tua-renta, tapi ia tetap mencengkram pinggiran meja yang langsung patah. Ia mencondongkan kepala, penuh intimidasi menatap Asano yang tersenyum pongah.

"Kenapa lo pengen gue jadi pacar lo, hah?!"

(SMP mengerikan penuh tawuran, tidak kenal yang namanya bahasa sopan.)

Asano tidak mengibaskan surai jingganya—yang sempat dituduh semena-mena oleh seorang murid SMP tetangga adalah hasil cat dan bukan asli dari sananya—tapi senyumannya semakin pongah.

"Karena mendiang ibuku pernah berkata, 'cara terbaik menggapai hati seorang pria adalah lewat perutnya'. Dan setelah kau menonjokku waktu itu, aku merasa seolah ada kupu-kupu beterbangan dalam perutku. _Ergo_ , aku cinta padamu."

Karma pakai kelingking mengorek telinga. Nagisa, sekretaris OSIS dengan wajah yang membuatnya seolah ia salah sekolah, dengan efisien memutar rekorder yang merekam pengakuan ketua OSIS Kunugigaoka. Karma menatap Nagisa, bertanya 'Kau dengar ini juga?' tanpa suara. Nagisa prihatin menganggukkan kepala.

Lelah, Karma mengusap wajah. Anak-anak OSIS-nya mencengkram dada, mengalihkan pandangan tidak kuasa menatap ketua mereka tercinta membuat keputusan yang dapat mengorbankan harga dirinya semata-mata demi mereka—anak buahnya.

Sumpah ini udah kayak drama kerajaan jaman baheula.

"Ibu gue juga pernah bilang begitu sebelumnya..." gumam Karma, entah ia maksudkan agar bisa didengar orang lain atau tidak. "Menggapai hati, ya... Bukan itu niat gue, sumpah. Tapi, baiklah!"

Karma mengangkat wajah. Mata merkurinya bertumbuk dengan mata ungu Asano yang di balik keangkuhannya tampak harap-harap cemas seperti anak remaja—eh dia emang anak remaja, ya.

"Cinta hanya membuat orang lemah, apalagi jika dibiarkan hanya bertepuk sebelah. Harga diri gue gak bisa membiarkan diri gue membuat seorang ketua menjadi lemah selain lewat duel yang setara. Gue akan bertanggungjawab dan menjaga cinta diantara kita!"

" _Yatta_! _Sasuga_ ketua kita!" The Five Virtuoso (minus Asano yang jaim hanya tersenyum puas saja) bersorak gembira. Anggota OSIS Karma menjerit putus asa, terduduk diantara sampah, menyumpah dan banjir airmata. Nagisa permisi meninggalkan ruangan untuk _bungee jumping_ dari atap sekolah.

Di tengah itu semua, Asano menggenggam jemari Karma—bukan sekadar menjabat tangannya.

"Besok sebelum sekolah, tolong buatkan _bento_ untukku, ya."

 **~Owari~**

 **A/N:** Kenapa bodoh begini _ending_ -nya? ...bodo ah, udah beres pokoknya.

Seperti biasa, mohon _review_ -nya, _minna_ ~

 **~Omake~**

 _Bento_ yang dibuat Karma datang dalam kotak berbentuk hati lima tingkat berwarna merah muda. Isinya ada _hamburger steak_ berbentuk hati dengan brokoli, wortel, dan kentang yang dipotong hati serupa, _tamagoyaki_ berbentuk hati juga, dua sosis gurita dihias potongan _nori_ sebagai wajah, serta empat buah _onigiri_ —satu putih, dua merah muda, satu jingga. Tak lupa secarik kertas merah muda bergambar bunga-bunga, dimana dengan tinta _hot pink glitter_ tertera:

 _Makan_ onigiri _putihnya yang terakhir, ya. Ada kejutan di dalamnya. *heart symbol*_

Asano menyantap _bento_ -nya dengan khidmat, penuh seksama dan dalam tempo yang selambat-lambatnya. Sungguh nikmat _bento_ yang ia terima. Sekalipun memang meminta dibuatkan _bento_ oleh pacarnya, Asano tidak akan pernah menduga Karma berbakat tata boga.

Sampai tinggal _onigiri_ putih yang tersisa, yang ditelannya begitu saja.

"(%$&#^)*&*`?!"

Ada _wasabi_ bercampur _Habanero pepper_ di tengah _onigiri_ putihnya.

Asano terengah-engah, keringatan dan menitikkan airmata.

"Ha, hatiku terasa membara... Inikah yang namanya cinta?!"

 _Fix_ Asano Gakushuu tidak paham seperti apa cinta itu sebenarnya.

 **~Omake Tamat~**


End file.
